


Late Night

by deadgranger



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: But also plot, Community: HPFT, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Emma has a rough day of work and class, and doesn't really feel like talking about it with Paul, preferring other activities to take her mind off of it instead.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is me being completely shameless and just wanting some smut in my life, alright? fyi, this is my first attempt ever so take this with a grain of salt of my poor writing skills. :P also consent and protection are always important, peoples!!

Paul was lounging on the couch watching the news when he thought he heard keys jingling at the front door, signaling Emma’s arrival home from her night class after a long shift at work. His heart started racing, the damn thing, even though they’d been living together for nearly four years already and been dating for half that. Guess he still didn’t believe it. He’d never imagined a woman like Emma with all her passion and take-no-shit attitude would want to be with a plain ol’ guy like him, but he was the happiest he’d ever been with her, and she seemed happy too. 

After the Hatchetfield catastrophe they’d relocated to Colorado together and both had enrolled in school again — Emma at the local community college in a biology track, and Paul at the university twenty minutes away for his MBA. They both worked shitty jobs during the day, but they didn’t mind as long as they had each other at the end of the night. Some nights just seemed to go on forever when one of them had to stay late for class, though, and this was one of those for Paul. Being alone in an empty apartment brought back the fear of being separated from Emma during the invasion. It brought back memories of Bill dying at the hand of his own daughter, watching himself succumb to the spores in the Starlight theater and lead the attack in the Clivesdale hospital to get to Emma. 

Thankfully the news today was fairly neutral, with the main story being some fluff piece on a student doing well at the state science fair with their homemade air quality testing device. Having the news on was still a relatively new thing, for both of them, to have on. The little tune at the beginning of the program was still too much, so they never started watching until at least five minutes into the show. They always muted the TV when commercials came on, unable to hear the product jingles and not think about Hatchetfield and the alien invasion. Paul was actually kind of invested in this high school senior’s project, having always enjoyed science as a teenager. The student had won something like thirty-thousand dollars in scholarships and startup money for the project, and if PEIP hadn’t set him and Emma up with some base savings, he’d be extremely jealous of this seventeen year old. If only he’d been more willing to leave Hatchetfield after high school, maybe then he’d have done something more interesting for college. 

The front door opened in the other room, and Emma called out, “Paul? Are you home?” 

“Living room!” he shouted back, fiddling with the blanket piled on the couch next to him, drawn out of his darker thoughts at the sound of her voice. 

She dropped her bag off in the kitchen and shed her shoes and coat in the closet as well before coming to find him. Her work uniform had a coffee stain on the white shirt, and her bad leg was giving her its usual searing pain after standing for so long in shitty flats all day at work. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling softly when she came into his line of sight in the doorway. 

“Hey,” she echoed, brown eyes dark. 

Emma paced forward and in one fluid motion was straddling Paul’s lap with her hands around his neck. She smirked as a blush worked its way up his neck to his face. 

“Oh, uh, hey, Em, have a rough day?” He stuttered, his hands floating awkwardly above her legs. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said throatily, eyes burning with need and passion. 

Paul didn’t get a chance to respond before she was kissing him with an urgency he hadn’t felt since their first kiss after surviving the alien invasion. He gripped her waist and shifted her more comfortably on his lap, knowing her leg would be painful later if it wasn't properly supported. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his, loving the little gasp he did every time; then, curled a finger in his hair, securing him to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist more fully in response. 

Emma broke the kiss only to nip at his earlobe before moving on to his neck, letting her hands trail down his shoulders to his chest. Paul’s arms loosened around her, and he began running his hands up and down her back in the most teasing way possible. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his T-shirt. They dragged along the exposed skin there, causing him to tense up under her touch. 

Having had enough teasing from her, Paul gripped her with one arm around her waist and the other around her bad leg and stood up from the couch. Emma squealed at the sudden motion against Paul’s neck. A smirk was quickly thrown on as she leaned back to look at him through her lashes. 

“Okay?” Paul queried as he walked them to their bedroom. 

Emma bit her lip. “More than okay.” 

He grinned and bent down for a quick kiss before smoothly navigating through the doorway and kicking it shut behind him. Setting Emma gently down on the floor, he waited patiently for her to make the next move. 

Emma didn’t waste time and practically tore his shirt off, feeling no shame in admiring his built arms and chest. Paul helped her out of her button down shirt next, teasing her with featherlight kisses as each button came undone. Shimmying out of her blouse, she beat him to the punch and pulled off her bra as well, making him go red. 

She reached for his hand and guided him to the bed, making him sit on the edge so they were at mostly eye-level now and neither of them had to crane their necks to cover that thirteen inch height difference between them. They resumed kissing fervently, and Emma pushed on Paul to make him fall back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. 

He was running his hands all up and down her legs and over her ass now, the shorts she’d work today clearly appealing to him. Emma decided they both still had too many clothes on, and began working on the button of his jeans. Paul let out a moan as she unzipped them and palmed him through his boxer briefs. He hurried to help her get them off and also undid her shorts and shoved them down her legs, not wanting to be more naked than her. 

Flipping her onto her right side and facing her allowed him to pull her left leg up over his hip, giving him better access. Her breath hitched in her throat as he ghosted over her already damp underwear. He kissed down her neck and traced patterns lightly into the skin of her thigh and around her scars, coming close but not quite to her center. Emma moaned when he moved on to her chest, dragging his lips over her breast and playing with her nipple. She wound her fingers tightly in his hair and pressed herself closer to him, loving the feeling of his dick against her thigh. 

Emma ground down onto him, making him groan against her skin. 

“Fuck, Em,” Paul muttered, voice raw. 

“Easy there, you’ve got some work to do first,” Emma replied throatily, sliding first hers then his underwear off and tossing it onto the floor. 

He groaned again when she slid her hand around his dick. 

“Not fair.” 

“I don’t play fair.”

Paul took control then and pushed her so she was flat on the bed. He linked their hands together and held them above her head as he kissed his way down her stomach. He released one hand to trace a path along her leg from her knee to her inner thigh, teasing her with each pass getting closer and closer. Emma dug her fingers into his hair as his face finally reached its goal point. He kissed her inner thighs lightly, nipping and then laving the bite with his tongue. The patient man he was, he hovered over her center, blowing air over the area just to see how she squirmed. 

“Please, Paul,” Emma moaned his name as he dove in with his tongue before she could finish talking.  

It didn’t take him long to get her all worked up with his mouth, having had much practice and directions on her part the first few times about how she liked it best. His tongue moved in small circles around her clit, and he paused for a millisecond to slide in one finger. She fisted his hair when he entered, and scrambled for the other pillow to hold onto. At her nod, he added a second finger, taking pleasure in pleasuring her. With two fingers in, he began rocking them hard, and let up on the outside, moving up to kiss her fiercely. 

She mumbled against his lips, and he added a third finger. His fingers pumping in and out now, the increasing tightness of her walls fueling him more. Emma was kissing him with such passion and still managed to sneak her hand down to wrap around his dick. Paul inhaled sharply and faltered in his rhythm for a second while she started working on him. Both of them groaned as they moved in sync, foreheads pressed together. 

“Now, Paul, I need you now,” Emma said breathily, giving him a hard tug. 

“Okay,” Paul said roughly. He stopped his ministrations on her and leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, rolling it on as quickly as he could and lubing it up appropriately. 

Emma shifted on the bed for better positioning and he held himself over her, his dick just barely touching her folds. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Ready,” Emma confirmed, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

With a small push, he entered her slowly, letting her adjust to him bit by bit. He groaned when she’d taken him all the way in, and tucked his head into the space between her neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

“That’s what you’re supposed to be doing to me,” Emma wittily replied, accenting it with a thrust of her hips. 

Paul captured her lips with his own again, starting a slow rhythm that she had full control over. They quickly picked up the speed and their kisses got more frantic and sloppy as they neared their climaxes. Emma cried out just before Paul did, scratching his shoulders as she rode out the waves of her orgasm with him still thick inside of her. He stayed propped up on one very shaky arm, breathily heavily. Emma raised her gaze to his own, and tugged on his chin to bring him down for a gentle, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, he had a stupid grin on his face and his ears were pink, but she didn’t care one bit. 

“Told you I didn’t wanna talk,” Emma said, smiling with mirth in her eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, I caught onto that pretty quickly,” Paul replied, leaning down to give her a quick peck before pulling out of her and making her whimper. 

“Go again in five?” She asked, running a hand along his chest. 

“Okay,” he answered, wrapping her tightly in his arms and kissing the top of her head. She snaked her arms around his waist and lightly kissed the junction of his shoulder and neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma woke up to Paul poking her in the cheek repeatedly. She brushed his hand away and blearily opened her eyes. “What the fuck, Paul?”

He got another poke in before she hit rubbed her eyes and opened them fully, shifting to look at him. “What time is it?” 

“It’s, uh, nine-fifteen,” Paul murmured, brushing some hair out of her face with a tender expression on his face. “You kinda fell asleep on me after the last round but I knew you’d feel disgusting in the morning if you didn’t shower tonight.” 

“Oh, well thanks, babe,” Emma said, smiling back at him. 

She went to get out of the bed but got held back by Paul’s strong arm wrapped around her middle. 

“Paul? Can you let me go shower please?” Emma asked, halfheartedly pulling at his arm. 

“Nope, not until you kiss me,” he bargained, ears pink but a grin on his face. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Fine, come here you big dork.” 

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was brief but it was enough for Paul to release her. 

As Emma got a pair of shorts and a shirt from the dresser, she turned to Paul still under the covers in the bed and said, “You know, as long as you don’t bother me you can join me in the shower.” 

Paul blushed, but wasted no time in grabbing his own pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and following her into their master bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, you did it, you made it to the end! LMK if you hated it or if you liked it or don't care either way, honestly. Any and all opinions are welcome here!
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
